Fix You
Fix You by Coldplay is featured in Asian F, the third episode of Season Three. It is sung by Will, with the New Directions singing back-up. It is sung by Will as his prayer for Emma, who is coping with her parents' unexpected visit and the turmoil of their actions because her parents aren't accepting her OCD and are embarrassingly racist. It changes from Will's bedroom to Will looking at Emma in the teacher's lounge and to the auditorium. During the performance, we can also see Artie putting up the cast list for West Side Story; Rachel gazing at a disappointed Mercedes and other members happily discovering their parts. While the New Directions sing in the auditorium, Rachel glances at Kurt, regretting her choice of running against him for Senior Class President. At the end of the song, Mercedes is seen joining Shelby's new Glee Club, which is later named The Troubletones. Lyrics Will: When you try your best but you don't succeed When you get what you want but not what you need When you feel so tired but you can't sleep Stuck in reverse And the tears come streaming down your face When you lose something you can't replace When you love someone but it goes to waste Could it be worse? Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you And high up above or down below When you're too in love to let it go But if you never try you'll never know Just what you're worth Will with Artie: Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try Will: To fix you Will with New Directions: Tears stream down on your face When you lose something you cannot replace Tears stream down on your face And I Tears stream down on your face I promise you that I will learn from my mistakes Tears stream down on your face And I Will: Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you Trivia *This is the first New Directions group number without Mercedes. *This is the first Coldplay song to be featured on Glee after Coldplay finally allowed the rights to their songs. Will was supposed to sing Viva La Vida in Pilot, but the rights were not made available at that time. *This is the fifth group number in the show with all black and white outfits; the first one being Keep Holding On, the second being Hello, Goodbye, the third being Toxic, the fourth being One of Us. Gallery IMG 0209.PNG IMG 0210.PNG IMG 0214.PNG IMG 0215.PNG IMG 0208.PNG Screen shot 2011-12-24 at 12.23.44 AM.png tumblr lsmdsxM6Uv1qbekp6o1 500.png tumblr lslc3dLhhH1r2bs1eo1 500.png Fix you1.jpg Fix you glee.jpeg FYQuinn.jpg FYSantana.jpg FYRachel.jpg FYWill.jpg FYMercedes.jpg FYKlaine.jpg FYArtie.jpg Tumblr lskor18wpF1qceolvo1 250.gif 5TeamWemma.gif 4TeamWemma.gif 3TeamWemma.gif 2TeamWemma.gif 1TeamWemma.gif Fixyou coldplay.gif Asianf s3 fixyou.gif ASIANF fixyou.gif Finchel finncoryangel fixyou.gif Rachel fixyou.gif 2 fixyou.gif 1will fixyou.gif Will fixyou.gif Fix you glee.png fix you 2.png fix you season 3.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three